


The BakerEdits Chronicles

by Dovahlock221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BakerEdits, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanvids, Hug Scene (Sherlock: The Lying Detective), Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, Spoken Poetry, but there are a few scenes from season 4, i'll add warning for it, johnlock fanvids, most scenes are from series 1-3, there is one explicit video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: Every video has a story...





	1. Sherlock || In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I am BakerEdits on Youtube. I exclusively make Johnlock videos. There is a story behind every one of my videos and here I thought it would be fun to go through all 68 (so far) and write a little bit about each one. Right now, I am posting one video a week. All videos can be found on my Youtube (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4T89z9c4yhRi2Gc54MuiCA) or under #sherlock fanvid over on my Tumblr (https://johnlocklover221.tumblr.com/).

The video that started this journey...In the End has a _very_ special place in my heart. For years, I used to mute scenes in Sherlock and watch them with music playing on my phone. Specifically The Fall to Daisy Gray's cover of Wicked Game. Early last year, I finally got fed up and asked my friend who took Videography classes in school to show me how to edit. He gave me a short tutorial before heading off to work (I still have my notebook where I wrote down everything he said) and that's how my first three videos happened. On my Youtube, you'll find that Run Boy Run and Don't Want to Fall in Love were my first official videos, but I really don't count them. In The End will always be the beginning for me. I was a lurker on Tumblr for years. On July 11, 2018, I posted In the End, tagged a few of my mutuals that I had admired for so long and immediately turned off my phone. I was terrified. My friend who had taught me how to edit was with me and after a few minutes, he switched back on my phone and checked the notes before showing it to me. 

At the time that I made this video, I was in a very bad place in my life. I'd just moved 1,500 miles away from all my life-long friends and family for the first time. It was extremely hard and the Sherlock fandom kept me going. The fandom, fanfiction, podfics, and fanart really helped to deal with everything. I was feeling empty and alone. I wanted to do something. Anything, to contribute to the fandom that meant so much to me. So when I made the post and tagged a few of the incredible mutuals on Tumblr (who I couldn't really believe followed me in the first place) and I actually got a response...I will never forget how much I cried from happiness. This fandom is beyond incredible. I was a nobody and the response to this video made me feel as though I had done something that mattered. Something that made people feel. I had no idea what was to come after. For a start, all the beautiful friendships. All of you mean so much to me. And now I think I should mention that I am not the best with words. I never have been. But Thank You. All of you. You are all the reason that I am still making videos today and will continue to do so. 

Now a few facts about this video:

-Because this video means so much to me, the black screens in between a few of the scenes does not bother me. But today it absolutely would! I think of that as a staple in this video and I wouldn't change anything about it.

-Here is where I found my style. I only use scenes where they are not speaking, which also has a story behind it that will be told later. 

-I wanted this video to feel ethereal and beautiful, which I hope shows in the scenes I used. 

-The fact that the first lyrics of this song are _"It starts with one"_ is so ironically beautiful to me.

-This video inspired one of the most brilliant authors I know to write a story. That still blows my mind to this day. Link here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290589>

If you've read to this point, thank you. From the bottom of my heart. In this _'video journal',_ I will try my hardest to be as raw and open as I can. And if you decide to come along on this journey with me...well, Thank you. 


	2. Sherlock || Can't Get You Out

First of all, I am absolutely blown away by the response to this. All of you inspired me so much that I was up all night writing entries after posting the first one. Thank you so much! Also, I've realized that some parts of my story are...rough. As my promise was to be raw and open,<strike> some topics that are hard to talk about will be brought up.</strike> I've been thinking a lot about this. Some things will be brought up because they are essential to the story of the video (This entry mentions anxiety and confidence issues.), but I have decided that the bulk of all the hard stuff belongs on one particular video: _Sherlock || I was so alone. Entry thirty-three. _

Entry thirty-three will come with a lot of warnings and will be entirely skippable. Other than that most of these will be light! After all, this fandom is my light in the darkness.

I have videos that I am proud of and ones...that I wish I'd done differently. This is one of those. After In the End, my obsession with editing had set in. It was all I could think about and all I wanted to do. This video was rushed and I think if you know my videos, you can tell. I always want my videos to have meaning behind them and looking back, I don't feel this one did. The sequences of scenes do not make sense (and for this one, I'm currently glaring at all the unnecessary black screens). I adore the song and wish I'd done it justice. Because it's still one of my earliest edits...I don't particularly despise it. 

On the topic of music...I've been in love with cinematic music for as long as I can remember. One of my family members has been in the Electronics Distributing business for over thirty years. One of the things that bonded us when I was growing up was music. I was always the one he'd want to show off his new surround sound system to. Or the way a particular scene in a movie sounded on different systems. (That has stuck with me all my life. Certain songs sound better on my very old TV than on my computer speakers.) I have him to thank for my love and appreciation for music and movies. 

Before I continue to ramble on, I'd like to share some of my favorite music! I have way too many playlists throughout many platforms. A few weeks ago, I decided to compile my favorite Johnlock songs into one mass playlist on Spotify. I'll also share my personal playlist here:

Johnlock Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Ju9oQRs0q8itQ25pMTjC8?si=cqPR-vfpReGKZ-RrmOd4lw

Dovah Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/68ymXobJns0LMcmmdXnUKu?si=mHDk_v7oRxiUGcVP6I2q9Q

Now I’d like to mention what spawned this whole thing. My confidence wavers constantly and right now, I find myself at war with my mind. 

Making fanvids feels so very different to me than writing. Most times when I finish an edit, I feel accomplished. I’d take _‘most times’_ over the way I feel when I finish a story lately. The stories that I would say I am proud of are the ones in my _(Sherlock)_ Panic series. Most of those stories come from my own experiences with anxiety. I’ll delve deeper into that later.

I’ve been writing fanfiction for thirteen years. I’ve tried and tried. But I can count on one hand how many stories of mine that I am proud of throughout all fandoms I’ve written for. I am the most unreliable writer I know. I have ideas, but never seem to be able to execute them the way that I want to (the multi-chaptered ones at least).

I think that's one of the reasons editing fanvids feels so good. I don't have to use words. I can use the music that I love so much and tell the stories I've always wanted to tell using the emotion that's already there in Sherlock. In their faces, eyes, body movements, connection. I can try my hardest to inflict the emotion that I've always tried to do with writing. This comes back to the part in the first entry where I mentioned that "I felt like I had done something that made people feel". That was huge for me and I have all of you to thank for that. I want to keep writing. I want to become a better writer and I will keep trying.

The other day I was talking with a friend and mentioned wanting to delete stories from my Ao3. I feel differently about my fanfiction every day. I found a compromise for my mind and the kind words of that friend inspired me so much that I made The BakerEdits Chronicles instead. My mind is not in a good place right now, but this is helping. Being open with all of you about the way I feel helps. I think it’s something I’ve needed to do for a long time and all of your incredible support on the first entry meant the absolute world to me. 

I wrote this entry Thursday night and reading over this, I just want to say one thing. Today I feel lighter. This is only the second entry, but this already feels so damn good. I don’t know if I’ve said any of this right, but just...Thank you. For being here. For taking the time to read this. For everything.

For the past three months, I've spent my Friday nights at my local bookstore in the Poetry section. One of my favorite authors is Tyler Knott Gregson. His poetry always hits me the hardest. Makes me think and want to challenge myself. Last night was no different and I'd like to share a few lines from my favorite section here:

_When we create art without fear something changes in us and in the creations we end up with. We come through. For me, there is nothing more beautiful than honest art that speaks to the condition of the artist, that shines a light for a moment, however brief, however dim, onto the truth of their soul. -Tyler Knott Gregson, Miracle in the Mundane_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to add that if you have any questions about me, editing or any videos, please feel free to ask 💗 I'll answer in the comments or the next entry.


	3. Sherlock || I Loved Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the entry number wrong for all the hard stuff! I said it would be entry thirty-three, but Sherlock || I was so alone is actually my nineteenth video!

I Loved Him...I really like this one! I consider all my videos to be Johnlock except for the few side character videos and this one felt like my first true Johnlock fanvid.

I remember this day so well as it was a very special one! Where I lived before, it was hot. Always. At least three hundred days out of the year. I love the outdoors and there, you couldn’t spend much time outdoors without wanting to run back inside. That is one of the biggest reasons why I moved here. There are actual seasons! Snow, rain, hail, sunny days and gloomy days (which are my favorite). I am fascinated by the weather here and spend a lot of my time looking out the window in my bedroom, with my dog Dovah by my side.

I’d been planning my first hike for a while after I got to know the city a little bit first. I was so excited that I woke up at four am and had nothing to do for the next three hours. That’s when I made I Loved Him. I have a routine of making coffee, going down to my basement (where my office is) and before I start to do anything, I play music. I _ love _finding music through YouTube recommendations. That day, Lana Del Rey’s National Anthem popped up. I used to listen to Lana Del Rey years ago and I’d forgotten about a lot of her songs that I used to love and listen to on repeat. I am so happy this song came up when it did. The ending is just beautiful and feels so very Sherlock to me. I was so excited about editing this that it only took me an hour to finish and I had a smile on my face the entire time. 

A few facts about this video:

-I’d completely forgotten that I did this in black and white and left the final scene in color! I think that’s my favorite part about this one. 

-This is where I learned how to do fade-ins/outs! 

-If I could do one thing different about this one...I’d have a few scenes go on for just a little longer. Some of the cuts are too quick and didn’t do much to add to the video.

-I fell in love with hiking after this. Now, during the spring and summertime, I hike every Sunday.

-The scenes featured between 0:29-0:31 is where my obsession with trying to hit every beat started.


	4. Sherlock || Come Along With Me

Hmm...I don't have much to say about this one! I think this video was just me indulging myself by putting two things that I love together. This song! It's so interesting and different. When I hear music, the unexpected is what draws me in and this song has so much to it! The thunder, bells, yelling, and beats. I guess here I could talk about my obsession with hitting the beats. I've been a dancer all my life. There are a few videos that I've tried to make feel like a dance using the way beautiful way Sherlock moves..

Beats are integral for me. When something hits just right whether it's in a song, dance or a movie...I get chills. So I find myself constantly trying to replicate that through these videos. I want them to be hard-hitting, not just with the words in the song, but with the timing. It's still something I'm trying to work on with each one and I do think I've gotten better with it. 

Few Facts:

-Because this was me indulging myself...Upon re-watching, it bothers me a little bit that there isn't really a story here. Just some beautiful scenes of Sherlock and me having fun!

-1:37-1:45 is my favorite part. Even today I'm still incorporating the '_matching the scene to the screaming' _in the song in some of my recent videos. I don't know if it really works, but I really enjoy doing it!


	5. Sherlock || Dirty Minds 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Content

Oh dear...This video! I do remember this day very well. I wasn't feeling great about Come Along With Me and I wanted to do something more. I struggle a lot with the worry that one day the inspiration will stop. I think that stems from my writing of how the ideas and inspiration will hit me hard and fast, but it's the execution that I struggle with. I was so obsessed with editing that even the day after Come Along With Me came out, I just wanted to keep going. I didn't want to take a break because then I might lose it. Basically...I'm an over-thinker. About everything. I was on a facetime call with a friend and they asked me, _“what kind of video do you really want to make?”_. This was my answer. It took me a few hours to get all the _footage_ together and my first and only (so far) explicit video was born. 

Why I chose the song: This was another YouTube recommendation and I just loved it. The music video is intense and I knew if I was going to do a video like this, it would have to be to this song. 

Few facts:

-The scene of Sherlock opening his eyes in reverse at 0:20-0:23 is still one of my favorites moments today. And you know...the rest is ok ;)

-This remains my top viewed video on YouTube. It just hit 4,000 views today!

-This is the only explicit video I’ve made. I’ve tried and failed to make a few more. Maybe one day. 

-I still have the footage in a very secret folder on my computer.

-If I was going to make another one it would be to the song Aura by Dennis Lloyd.


	6. Sherlock || In The End (Extended)

I have to say...I really do not like that I did this. For the first In the End, I had cut the song down extensively. I found that the longer the video, the more nervous I was about posting it so kept my first few videos around the one to two minute mark. Anyway, I thought it would be fun to do the rest of the song a few weeks later. I know I am my own harshest critic...But I do regret this decision. I really wish I had left the original In The End alone. This is one of my videos that I never re-watch and I cringed watching it back today. The reversal on The Fall scene was the first edit I did and is really the only reason this video happened. I do like that part, but the rest was just unnecessary and again just me indulging myself with trying to hit the beats. 


	7. Sherlock ||Toxic

This is one of my favorites! I think I did the beats a lot better with this one. I had so much fun making this video. And the song! The fact that an epic cover of Toxic even exists had me excited. On this one, I'd like to talk about my love for cinematic music and cover songs.

For cinematic music, it really goes back to my first fandom. Lord of the Rings. Goodness, those movies. This really is where it all started for me. It was my first obsession. The first time I experienced The Fellowship of the Ring, it became all I could think about. I’ll never forget the day after I watched it. Fourth of July, at the beach lying on a towel with my head in the sand, picturing the movie scene by scene. Just waiting for the moment my family would pack up and go home so I could watch the VHS over and over again. Watching the movie on repeat only made me crave more. So I went on my parents' computer to search for every song, picture, article, release date, and trailer...And there I found Fanfiction. The song Requiem for a Dream used in The Two Towers Trailer was where I fell in love with cinematic music. Before that, all I knew was what my family listened to. I couldn't believe how much a song could drive a story and make it feel...epic. 

I use a lot of cover songs for videos. When you love a song so much, listen to it on repeat and then find a gorgeous cover for it...There really no way to describe that feeling. It's amazing!

I'd like to mention a few of my favorite Cover Artist on Youtube here:

-Holly Henry

-2WEI

-Faouzia

-Chase Eagleson

-Gregorian 

-Two Steps From Hell

**Few Facts:**

-This is one of my most liked videos on Tumblr. The response to this one has me crying for days! 

-It was my first video to get recced! 

-I think 0:37-0:53 is one of the best sequences of scenes I've ever done.

-This was my first discovery of 2WEI.

-There is a mistake in this video! It happens at 2:22...so I guess it's close enough...


End file.
